Waist of time
by Raven's Lil Demon
Summary: Yusuke sat at home, wondering what he could do when the phone rings. Hiei and Kurama have dissappeared and kno they have to use the help of a young demon, to help save them. Who's the kid and why did he help?


Raven's Lil Demon: "Hiya. This is my first fic. Please review and enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own yu yu Hakusho. You can flame. I only own the young boy and his sister."  
  
~* Captured *~  
  
A cry was muffled by a hand covering his mouth. The other tried to escape, but to no avail, he was also trapped. A young girl ran to help them, but was thrown back and hit her head on the brick wall. There was a bright light and the two were gown, the girl was left by the wall, knocked out. Yusuke layed on the couch counting bumps in the ceiling. Then all of a sudden the phone rang. Yusuke got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke asked, but there was an utter silence and Yusuke had a bad feeling. Then a voice spoke and sent chills up Yusuke's neck.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, we have two friends of your's and if you don't follow what we say, then they'll die." The voice said and Yusuke just thought it was Kuwabara playing one of his tricks, so he thought he'd play along.  
  
"Fine, what do I have to do." Yusuke said and the voice grew even freakier.  
  
"Go to the park, there you will meet a young boy, he'll show you to the next place. They will lead you to your destination. Then and only there will you be able to save your friends. Killing any of them, will earn your friends one nasty scar and a bruise. Got that?" The guy hung up and Yusuke did also. Yusuke threw on his jacket and ran out the door. Midafter noon in the park was a little empty. Yusuke went walking for some boy and he sat on a bench. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I persume." Yusuke turned to see a young boy. He was around the same age as him. He had brown eyes and black hair, just the same way he has it. He was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt and a red jacket.  
  
"Yah, and who might you be?" Yusuke got up and looked at the boy, who smiled.  
  
"Ichitaro is what they call me. Now if you don't mind, follow me." The boy put his hands in his pockets and walked off, with Yusuke at his heels. They passed by Kuwabara's house and Kuwabara had just gotten out of his house.  
  
"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran to them and stopped.  
  
"Kuwabara, what up? Nice prank." Yusuke said with a smile. Ichitaro frowned.  
  
"You're an idiot, Yusuke, if you think this is a prank. Master wouldn't kid about this." Ichitaro said, earning him a stare from the other two.  
  
"Who's he?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"He says his name is Ichitaro." Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"Any time waisted will cost your friends, Yusuke. I advice you to continue or I'll leave without you and you can say goodbye to your two friends." Ichitaro said and started to walk.  
  
"Hey!" yusuke ran to catch up and so did Kuwabara. They arrived in an ally where Ichitaro stopped.  
  
"Miho, he's here. You can begin your turn. I'll return back to master and report." ichitaro said and a young girl appeared. She had blue hair and it was in a pny tail and she had purple hair. She had on blue jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt, and a red jacket with a hood.  
  
"Welcome, Yusuke. I'm Miho, your next guide. And you must be Kazuma Kuwabara." Miho smiled at the taller boy.  
  
"Yes, that's me. The great Kazuma Kuwabara and may I say you're so lovly." Kuwabara said and Ichitaro grunted.  
  
"patetic." Ichitaro said and disappeared into thin air. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood shocked.  
  
"What the?" yusuke said.  
  
"It's called blinking. It's a special technique that not many have. Now may we continue." Miho said and started to walk with Kuwabara and Yusuke right behind her. After what seemed like 15 minutes they came upon a house. Yusuke recognized it. It was Kurama's house. A boy hoped out of the tree.  
  
"Good job, Miho, I'll continue from here." The boy had a small accent, the same Kurama had. Yusuke looked at the boy. He had red hair and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, white pants, and white sneakers.  
  
"I'll go to master. Take care." Miho disappeared a little different then Ichitaro.  
  
"It's called shimmering if you're wondering." The boy said.  
  
"Kurama, good. You can help us." Kuwabara said, but Yusuke stopped Kuwabara from saying anything else.  
  
"Kurama?" The boy asked confused then laughed. "The name is Koiichi. I don't know a Kurama."  
  
"Fine, just lead us to the next person." Yusuke said. They walked for about 30 minutes and came to a small woods area. There a black figure stood and they stopped.  
  
"Hn. Yusuke and Kuwabara. What's brings you here?" The boy said. He had black hair and red eyes. He had on black pants, black shoes, and a sleeveless black shirt. He had a white band over his forehead.  
  
"Finaly, Hiei. You're the first familer face we have seen." Kuwabara said, but stopped when he saw the look on the boy's face.  
  
"Hiei??? Ha, they call me Haku. I'm your next guide." The boy said. Koiichi disappeared just the same way Ichitaro did. They followed Haku for a few and came upon another person.  
  
"Yusuke!" The girl said and smiled. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a blue girl's school uniform, that of Yusuke's school.  
  
"Let me guess, it's not Kieko." Kuwabara pouted.  
  
"Not Kieko? What do you mean, if I'm not Kieko then who am I?" Kieko asked.  
  
"Wait, you're Kieko?" Haku backed up. Another girl appeared next to Kieko. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a white shirt, a pink sleeveless dress, a black belt and brown shoes on. She smiled.  
  
"Like it Haku? She's easy to control." The girl said.  
  
"Aihara, cut it out. You know that her body would break down if you control her for too long." Haku crossed his arms.  
  
"Your no fun. Fine." Aihara waved her hand and Kieko fell to the ground. Aihara waved her hand again and Kieko disappeared.  
  
"Your turn to baby sit these fools." Haku said and disappeared.  
  
"Then let's go Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girl said and started to walk further into the woods. They came to a small clearing about 25 mintues later. A boy was there. He had red hair and brown eyes. He had on black jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt, and a blue jacket.  
  
"The names Shichiro. Get it, got it, good. Let's go. I'm to lead you to the last guide." Shichiro led Yusuke and Kuwabara for 1 hour, nonstop. By the time they got to the last person, Kuwabara and Yusuke were out of breath while Shichiro looked like he had only been walking for 5 minutes. A young girl stood before them. She had aqua hair and purple/red eyes. She had on a aqua green kimono with a blue band around the waist, white socks, and brown sandals. She bowed.  
  
My name is Odajima and it's nice to meet you. We should being going now." Odajima said and Shichiro disappeared. They followed Odajima to a large building.  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara said, astonished.  
  
"Please watch your step." Odajima said and they went in. They got in and the door shut behind them.  
  
"Where now?" Yusuke asked Odajima.  
  
"That is for you to decide. I am to take my leave, to leave you to decide where to go. This is a maze. Each fighter has their own territory here and each is very dangerous. All link to each other, so no matter what, you'll be forced to fight them all. Then you will find your two friends at the end. Take care and farewell." Odajima smiled and disappeared.  
  
"great, just what we need, a giant maze." Yusuke crossed his arms. Kuwabara nodded. They had to decide, for they didn't know what dangers the two were in.  
  
~* end *~  
  
Raven's Lil Demon: "That's it for now. Who are all these people that look like the people we know? Who are the two that were kidnapped? Where's Kurama and Hiei???? Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them next chapter, at the beginning. Arigato. Ja ne." 


End file.
